Destruction
Destruction is the 23th episode of season 7 and the 173th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary September 17 – A day after the Final Trial. The episode begins with a big brief summary of is season explaining the occurred showing the scenes of the most important as much as the rescue of Yumi, the return of the sentinels, the apparition of Juno and the arrival of the day of the Final Trial. Until when the Baron reveals his true identity that results to be Alex Nicolas where he's relieving by William's wound. The episode begins in the Hermitage, where Aelita is looking showed in the window, outside is raining. She's depressed after having avoided the Apocalypse and begins to doubt of their future. Franz and Anthea are looking to Aelita from the kitchen concerned and they ask her what happens, Franz explains that the Baron was Alex Nicolas, the one who did purportedly friends of them. Anthea is surprised and asks what they will do now. Franz answers her that he doesn't know it, although the threat has finished but only lacking Alex the one who considers the last threat and from yesterday he didn't appear in the class. While in the tunnel of the pipe of water, the crack follows opened and at the side there is a bomb put by Franz and still remain 5 hours for the imminent explosion together with the another room of machines, the supercomputer's room, the laboratory and other rooms. In a flashback of the previous day, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi are going out of the scanner checking that Lyoko all has gone back to the normality and the sky has returned to normal, the halos of the towers blacks now are in white and there isn't any trace of the sentinels, nor the X.A.N.A's monsters and it's clear that already is almost abandoned. They think that it's the moment to turn off the supercomputer, Jeremy says him that still no until when they finish with Alex. In Ishiyama's house, Hiroki sees Yumi looking by the window, outside is raining and he asks her what happens. Yumi doesn't want to speak but prefers to leave to the unknown and there isn't at all of what concern. Hiroki goes at the side of Yumi together looking by the window raining, she embraces him stroking Hiroki. Odd and Ulrich are lying in bed thinking in putting the subject in order when Jim appears in the room and he says that they must go to the class of Latin now. When beginning the class with Evan O'Donnell, Sissi and William already had arrived before early and the rest of the Lyoko-Warriors also arrive punctual together with other students. Beginning the class, Evan reviews the names of the students if they are presents, they're everyone except Alex that he hadn't come to class, Evan asks Aelita if she knows where is Alex. She says him that she doesn't know it, surely he's ill. In the Factory, Alex is on of the beams of the ceiling, and he looks his own mask broken and afterwards leaves it fall to the floor and breaks in pieces. Alex sends Yumi a message because he wants to speak privately in the Factory this afternoon. At the same time, Yumi receives the message of Alex looking and afterwards saves it, after finishing the class all the students go out except the Lyoko-Warriors and want to speak privately by a thing doing questions on Alex and why hadn't come to class. Aelita and Jeremy don't want to speak and go out of the class disobeying Evan. Odd answers him sincerely that he doesn't have neither idea why Alex was missing the class nor where he was during a week of absence, but is interrupted by Mr. Delmas and he wants to speak with Evan privately in his dispatch and says him to the students that they can go and Odd says Evan "See you later". The Lyoko-Warriors ask what will do now and the best is to speak with Franz Hopper if it's worth it to finish with Alex now, they agree and Yumi starts to run and she says a lie that she goes home (in reality she goes to the Factory by the message of Alex). To the cape of a while afterwards, Yumi enters in the Factory looking for Alex and he's on the beams. Alex low and approaches to Yumi but she asks him that he move away immediately since he won't go back to touch her never, asking the subject of the kidnapping in Egypt. But Alex confesses her that he wasn't what was planning when the spectres hadn't obey him and the torture wasn't with intention. Yumi doesn't believe him at all and instead of following speak with him, she leaves the Factory. In the tunnel of the pipe of water, and several rooms they're the placed bombs by Franz, shows the countdown and remains an hour for the explosion. Back at the Hermitage, the Lyoko-Warriors are together with Franz and Anthea in a meeting, William asks him if they have to kill Alex once for all since they consider him like the last threat but he doesn't have neither idea of what happened with XANA and possibly he's dead or missing. Franz answers William that kill is not the solution and prefers to confront against Alex expensive to face when it reveals a dark secret. Alex is the son of X.A.N.A. in the past who is considerated like his equal creator, as the name of Baron. The Lyoko-Warriors are surprised a lot since it had inherited the skills of X.A.N.A., but he doesn't understand the reason of why hated him. The answer is simple, he considered X.A.N.A. like a failure and always failed when it tried to activate a tower, afterwards the Lyoko-Warriors go in action as always of the usual and therefore when Alex discovered this about his "father" and he decided to destroy him to occupy his place planning the kidnapping of Yumi to manufacture to the sentinels after knowing the future dystopic. Aelita listens to Franz when revealing the secrets, but Anthea adds them more, says that possibly it won't be the last mission that there is another threat here, in some part but she doesn't have neither contrives what they're doing now. It says that they are some type of terrorists, a very powerful group who are watching all the countries forming a still unknown organisation. Without knowing, Evan is listening the conversation of Franz, Anthea and the Lyoko-Warriors with a receiver in the ear put and smiles. Afterwards he calls somebody so that they avenge right now what before and hangs, and goes away moving away of the Hermitage. Franz goes to the Factory only to confront against Alex and he doesn't want that anybody accompany him but Anthea prevents him that it doesn't want to happen him something, he kisses him and says that he must put end to this. The Lyoko-Warriors also go walking when going out of the Hermitage accompanying with Franz in case it happened him something but a bit far of him. Now it is the big moment that Franz finds Alex in person who is expecting now in the Factory and speaks him almost by a small distance one in the another. Alex asks why he detested X.A.N.A., and the men in black. Franz answers that he wants to finish with this and surrender to the CIA agents to occupy and be a normal person when he explains that the spectre in his inner had adopted his human form when Franz reveals his true name of Alex: he's Daniel Cormick, a boy of the United States taking the same form that the real Daniel died by an illness when "Alex" like the form of Daniel occupied his place but his parents detested him as if he was a monster and therefore they came here to France to join Alex in Kadic. But no before when Franz confesses that there is a bomb in each room which are about to explode and prefers to die here if he doesn't surrender to CIA agents, but the countdown of the bomb is zero, suddenly a big explosion destroys the tunnel of the pipe of water causing another explosion in the room of machines, the supercomputer, the laboratory, and the boilers causing that the elevator is destroyed almost near of Franz. The entrance of the factory is collapsed and the ceiling is beginning to fall when a demolition falls in the head of Daniel almost falling to the floor, Franz takes the arms of Daniel and says him that they were as if he was his own son, Daniel becomes sad by what he has done and Franz is looking to the ceiling that the demolitions are falling more shattering the beams, all when the Factory is destroyed where Alex and Franz are buried. Aelita and the Lyoko-Warriors are witnesses of the destruction, she tries to go with her father but the others prevent it to her. They hold the shoulders of Aelita, because they don't know what is happening here inside when they appear the cars and several men arrest the Lyoko-Warriors but resist to struggle and they say Sissi that she must escape of here, she obey and goes away running moving away of the men. By the big surprise, appears Evan approaching to the Lyoko-Warriors and he says that his men are the agents of the FBI teaching the plate and reveals his real name, he's James Stirling and no Evan O'Donnell, says him to the Lyoko-Warriors that they're arrested for being the accomplices of Franz and of the project Carthage and it's clear that they know it well. The agents put the Lyoko-Warriors to the car, Yumi is scared and says: "This can't be happening now…" when seeing the already destroyed Factory and looks him the mirror of the rear-view mirror where Sissi is looking, she turns and Sissi is the only one who can do something to fix the wrap. The cars set up carrying the Lyoko-Warriors in some part and leave Sissi entirely alone, when Anthea arrives and sees that the Factory is destroyed. Sissi cries and says that Franz and Alex are inside but she didn't know that there has been a big explosion and holds on to the shoulders of Anthea that they must do something, but she says that she hasn't any plan, then Sissi puts in front of the Factory destroyed and kneel without words because it's clear that they can't go back of this, and it finishes the episode and the season 7. Trivia * This is the second season finale ends a cliffhanger, the first was in "Goodbye, Yumi?, Part 1". * A big revelations reveals in this episode about Alex Nicolas and Evan O'Donnell. * The factory is destroyed. * The Lyoko-Warriors's whereabouts is unknown after being arrested. Gallery Episode173.jpg|Ulrich, Odd and Yumi in the scanner room after checking Lyoko's status. es:Destrucción fr:Destruction Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes